Ulinda
by butterchicken
Summary: This was originally a story I wrote w my buddy, I made it Kingdom Hearts: Roxas and Naminé are getting persued. Roxas wants to ask a question, but all that is about to get out on hold. Rated M for 3 offscreen lemons, the mention of bondage and some choice words
1. Exposition

Exposition

K, In this version, when Roxas escaped, he killed all the nobodies, except for Larxene, Xemnas and Naminé.

He abandons the organization and takes Naminé with him.

Larxene and Xemnas, who are together, are chasing after the two nobodies to get revenge, and they're doing so with the help of a revived Riku Replica, or Repliku.

Repliku hates Larxene, but views Xemnas as his master.

Naminé realizes she has a new power: she can summon anyone from another world and gain knowledge on how to use their weapons.

I think that's the best way to explain the whole thing


	2. Xemnas' scheme

In Xemnas's lair, he was fuming.

He had been trying for many years to kill Roxas and his girlfriend, Naminé, but those obnoxious nobodies always managed to slip between his fingers.

As the hours passed, and no solution came to him, he got even more angry.

"LARXENE!" He hollered. "Get in here!"

After a second, a giggly "you wish to see me?" was heard, and Xemnas's girlfriend, Larxene, was leaning against the doorway, licking the blade of her knife absentmindedly.

Xemnas turned and headed over to her.

"Larxene..." He began. "I am trapped. We have been chasing our former team members for years, and yet we still can not destroy them. I don't know what to do."

Larxene stopped licking the blade and put it away.

"I wonder..." She began.

"Yes?" Xemnas asked.

"Well, those two are very powerful, but that is because they always fight side by side. They have a bond."

"So you're suggesting we somehow break it?" Xemnas asked.

Larxene nodded a psychotic smirk spreading across her lips. "Exactly!" She murmured.

"Well, there's a problem." Xemnas said. "Those two would never turn against each other so easily, and creating a trigger is damn near impossible for those two."

Larxene smirked again. "Well then, we're just going to have to create one then." She said, almost gliding over to Xemnas.

"How so?" He asked.

The two of them paused in silence, then Xemnas snapped his fingers.

"Wait! Larxene..." He began. "Since you we're guarding Naminé in Castle Oblivion, maybe you also accidentally absorbed some of her powers and don't realize it."

Larxene's smile widened. "Why didn't I think of that!"

Xemnas smiled back. "How it will affect Roxas and Naminé, I do not know, but the possibility is a start."

Larxene nodded in agreement. "I shall test out the hypothesis, soon... But in the meantime..."

She yanked out her knife and dug it deep into Xemnas's back.

"Oh baby..." He murmured.


	3. Roxas' question pt 1

After a long journey, Roxas and Naminé stopped by a peaceful grove to rest.

After catching some food, and starting a fire, the two of them sat side by side, relishing their moment.

"So beautiful here..." Naminé began, looking around.

There were the most beautiful flowers growing everywhere, and a small pond nearby. The singing of the birds serenaded them, and the setting sun was a treat for the eyes.

Roxas pulled her close to him as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hey, Naminé?" He began.

The young girl looked up at him curiously.

"What do you think will happen after Xemnas and Larxene are... Gone?"

Naminé sat up and cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Roxas nervously gulped. "Well... I love you, and you love me, right?"

Naminé nodded.

"Well... When we agreed to team up, part of the reason was because we wanted to erase Larxene and Xemnas from existence, right?"

Naminé nodded again.

"So, after we accomplish our goals, are we going to keep traveling, or are we going to go separate ways?"

Naminé shrugged. "I enjoy our adventures." She explained. "I would want to keep traveling with you."

Roxas smiled in relief. Naminé rested her head on his shoulder again and the two of them stared into silence.

At one point, Roxas subtly reached into his pocket and his hand closed over something he got in the last village.

"Naminé?" He asked again.

She looked up. "Yes?"

"Well... I was wondering... We've known each other for a long time now, correct?"

Naminé nodded. "Yeah. I was a bit of a bitch back then." She said.

Roxas laughed, "yeah, took you a week to stop calling me Roxanne." Then his face went serious. "But... Now years passed, and we're so close now... I want to ask you something."

Naminé got her head off his shoulder again. "Yes?" She asked.

Roxas gulped, and squeezed the item in his pocket.

"Namine Sketchyt..." He began, "will you..."

"Naminé!"

Naminé's friend, Moogle, came floating down.

"Finally found you, kupo." She exclaimed. "I was munching on some sweet clover, and when I couldn't find you, I panicked... Am I interrupting something, kupo?" She asked.

Roxas shook his head.

"No." He began. "It can wait until next time."


	4. Larxene's power

"I finally mastered it!" Larxene chucked, strutting over to Xemnas. Xemnas stopped cleaning his weapons and turned in surprise at Larxene.

"Mastered it?" He asked.

Larxene nodded. "After many failed attempts, I managed to discover a way to summon people from books, just like dear, sweet, Naminé Sketchyt."

"Excellent!" He smirked. "If we can find a way to turn those two against each other, we'll be able to kill them."

Larxene smirked again. "I found a way already."

Xemnas paused again and widened his eyes.

"Already?" he replied.

Larxene nodded. "She is the ultimate form of darkness. She was created by darkness. She can help us!"

"Well don't just stand there, bring her in."

Larxene nodded. "Since I'm doing dark summoning, It will take a second..."

Pulling out her knife, she unbuttoned her coat, lifted up her shirt and ran the blade over her navel. As soon as the ruby red blood began to trickle out, she took a drop, focused on it, then licked it off her finger. Instantly, her belly began to glow purple and swell. Larxene's mouth spread into an thick smirk as purple goop poured from her belly and began to take shape. Finally, a loud POP was heard and where the goop once was, there was a tall, beautiful woman.

Xemnas felt his jaw hit the floor.

While he knew he was dating Larxene, this woman was quite gorgeous, and her dress didn't leave much to the imagination.

"What have you called me here for?" She asked, in a deep voice that had a sexy purr to it

Larxene shot Xemnas a look, then turned back to the woman.

"Milady," she began. "I need some assistance."

The woman raised an eyebrow and her lips twisted into am almost serene smile.

"And what can I help you with?" She asked.

Larxene gulped and lowered her head. "My boyfriend and I have been chasing down a pair of our enemies for years now, and they keep escaping us. We figure in order to defeat them, we need to turn them against each other... But we don't know how!"

The woman's eyes lit up with a new form of evil. "I know exactly how to do that. But first, I will need your names."

Xemnas finally got his jaw off the floor and cleared his throat. "I am Xemnas, and this is my girlfriend, Larxene."

The woman nodded again. "I am Maleficent. The mistress of all evil. Now let's begin."


	5. Naminé's transformation

"Woo-hoo! This is so much fun!" Naminé squealed.

It was morning again. The two of them we're getting ready to leave, but Naminé decided she wanted to have some fun, and summoned her friend Kairi for a round of skateboarding.

Roxas on the other hand was trying to figure out when he should try again.

He turned again to watch Naminé, who had finished up her skateboarding and was saying good bye to Kairi. The two of them slapped each other five, and Kairi faded away.

"That was so much fun!" Naminé squealed, running over to Roxas. "Shall we hit the road?" She asked.

Roxas nodded, and was about to go, when he realized they were alone. It was the perfect opportunity to try again.

"Naminé?" He began.

Naminé looked at him, curiously.

"Last night, I was going to ask you something."

Naminé nodded. "I know, what was it?"

Roxas pulled her closer to him, and gently intwined one hand with hers. He closed his fingers over the item in his pocket.

"Naminé Sketchyt," he began. "Will you..."

CRASH! A loud explosion was heard.

Naminé yelped and jumped a foot in the air. Roxas silently cursed his bad luck.

"What was that?" Naminé asked.

Roxas shook his head. "I don't know. Let's go find out."

He brandished his sword and followed the sound.

Naminé chased after him, her hands glowing brightly until she pulled Kairi's predecessor, Aqua, into their world.

They reached a clearing, where standing in the middle of it, was Xemnas, Larxene, Repliku, and a woman neither of them had seen before.

Aqua on the other hand bristled.

"Maleficent!" She hissed. "I thought my friends and I destroyed you!"

Maleficent did a low chuckle and glided over to Aqua.

"You can't destroy me, you ugly thing." She whispered.

She ran a hand down Aqua's face, leaving a thin trail of blood behind.

Pulling her hand away, she turned back and nodded to Xemnas.

Xemnas smirked and brandished his staff.

"Oh, Roxas." He began. "It was so much fun having you on my team collecting hearts."

At that, Roxas's fists clenched and his eyes narrowed.

"But now I have bigger fish to fry."

Larxene snapped her fingers and a cast iron cauldron appeared in the middle of the field. Inside was a thick, clear substance that was full to the brim.

Upon seeing it, Aqua's eyes widened.

"Maleficent!" She screamed. "You're going to perform the ritual?!"

The woman, Maleficent, smirked. "I'm not, they are."

Roxas and Naminé stared in confusion.

"What's the ritual" Roxas asked.

Aqua gulped and pointed at Maleficent. "The woman in front of you is named Makeficent. She is the mistress of all evil."

"But what is the ritual?" Naminé asked.

"I was just getting to that! Maleficent learnt how to create immortal, soulless minions, called Ulinda. They're like Nobodies, but worse"

"Yoo-Lin-duh?" Roxas began.

Larxene chucked. "Time is up!" She interrupted.

Xemnas nodded. "Oh Richard, you should have never gotten so attached to this woman. Larxene? Get her!"

Larxene nodded and launched at Naminé. Moogle went charging at her, but Repliku intercepted.

Naminé, in a panic, sent a bright light at Larxene. Larxene merely deflected it.

"How?" Naminé asked.

Larxene smirked. "Naminé, baby. We're sharing the same powers. I can read you like a book."

Naminé's eyes widened as Larxene began to glow bright pink.

"Now, honey. You are coming with me!"

A bright pink beam shot out of her hand and enveloped Naminé, lifting her clean off the ground.

"Hickory, dickory, doc!" Larxene began, "three mice went up the clock. The clock struck ONE! But the other 2 got away."

Roxas was in the middle of fighting Xemnas, but as soon as he heard Naminé screaming, he paused and turned.

"Naminé!" He cried, running over to her.

Repliku tossed Moogle aside and shoved Roxas out of the way. Xemnas cast a spell and Roxas felt cold hard chains wrap around his arms and legs.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Xemnas smirked. "We can't have you interfering with the plans."

He snapped his fingers and the chains were strapped to the ground, pinning Roxas down.

"But I'll let you watch."

Larxene laughed like crazy and jerked her wrist.

Naminé screamed as she plummeted into the cauldron.

"Naminé!" Roxas screamed, as the goop began to crawl across Naminé's skin.

Naminé screamed blue murder as the goop began corroding away her skin.

"Naminé!" Roxas screamed again, trying to break free. "Let her go! Please! Take me instead!"

Xemnas smirked. "Too late." He said. "Naminé belongs to us now."

Naminé screamed more as the goop submerged her completely.

Larxene laughed like crazy. Holding her hand over the cauldron, she began a chant.

"Your bones will turn brown and brittle."

The goop turned a sickly brown colour.

"No! Stop!" Roxas screamed.

"Your blood a toxic mist."

The goop turned blood red.

"Let her go! Please! I'll do anything!"

"Your skin, see through and peeling."

The goop turned into a fleshy colour.

"Stop! Naminé!"

"But it's what you wanted anyway!"

At that, the goop turned tar-black.

Larxene slapped the lid on the cauldron, and rubbed her hands together, cackling gleefully.

The chains slipped off Roxas, dropping him to the ground.

Roxas got up and bolted towards the cauldron.

"Naminé!" He screamed, grabbing onto the lid.

When his fingers closed on the handle, white hot searing pain shot through his body, knocking back.

"No no." Xemnas began. "Mustn't touch. You see, Naminé is being reborn, and not as the lame goody-goody she was originally."

Roxas blinked back tears.

"Oh?" Xemnas began, "I haven't upset you, have I?"

Suddenly, the cauldron began shaking and the lid popped off.

"Stand back!" Maleficent materialized out of nowhere, and glided over to the cauldron.

Meanwhile, Aqua let out a huge scream and vanished.

"Aqua!" Roxas screamed.

Maleficent jerked her wrist and the goop slid out of the cauldron.

As the goop hit the ground, it began to form the silhouette of a young woman.

Once the goop emptied out of the cauldron completely, it vanished, and a naked woman was levitating in the air, curled up in a ball.

She had jet black skin, which was peeling and see through, claws, fangs and her nose was cut off.

As she uncoiled, Richard's eyes widened as he recognized the flaxen hair.

"Naminé!" He yelped.

Naminé took deep breaths, like it was her first time breathing. As she took each breath, black mist spilled from her body. The mist swirled around her, forming a hooded cloak, and when Naminé opened her eyes, her once beautiful blue orbs were yellow and slit-pupiled.

She hit the ground, and stared at Roxas, her eyes burning holes into him.

"Naminé?" Roxas nervously asked, heading over to her.

Naminé's gaze narrowed, but Roxas kept approaching.

"Naminé Sketchyt..." Roxas tried again.

At that, Naminé struck. She grabbed him by the shirt and threw him into a tree.

When Roxas hit the ground, he looked up at his girlfriend in horror.

"Naminé!" He cried again.

Naminé's lips curled into an evil smirk.

She opened her mouth to speak, but instead, green ooze came out.

"That's normal." Maleficent explained.

Xemnas and Larxene smirked.

Once the ooze was completely gone, a long thin tongue came out of her mouth.

Roxas was frozen in fear. His once beautiful, kind girlfriend had transformed into an ugly monster!

Paying no attention to Roxas, Maleficent headed over to Naminé.

"Come with me." She said. "I will give you power."

Naminé made a gargling noise, and took Maleficent's hand.

"Ohhh. Too bad." Xemnas said, obviously glad about Roxas's pain.

Larxene giggled and the five of them walked off.

Roxas felt his knees go weak and bile rise to his throat.

Dropping to the ground, he closed his eyes as a diamond tear slid out of his eye.

Moogle noticed it, and approached him.

"Roxas? Are you okay?" She asked.

Roxas looked up again. More tears we're coming out of his eyes.

Clenching his fists, he screamed to the sky.

Author's note:

I figure this is a good place to end on. Happy Easter :3


	6. Celebrate

Back at Xemnas's lair, he and Larxene had left Maleficent in charge of training the Ulinda, and instead toasted their victory over dinner.

"I must say, you were particularly evil today." Xemnas complimented.

Larxene smirked and clinked her glass against his.

"Well, you also showed great darkness."

Xemnas smiled back at her, taking a sip.

"So, how long do you think it will take until his soul shatters?" Larxene asked.

Xemnas shrugged. "I wouldn't be surprised if it's broken already. Unless he finds another nobody to pork away his sorrows, he'll be an emotional vegetable by the time we re-meet."

The two of them nodded in agreement, and went back to their dinner.

Halfway through, Repliku came into the room.

"Master!" He began.

Xemnas put his fork down and turned. "Yes?"

"Maleficent wanted me to let you know she's finished with the training. Starting tomorrow, the Ulinda will be ready for battle."

Xemnas smiled. "Thank-you."

Larxene rolled her eyes. "Yes. Thank-you. Here's some scraps." She handed Repliku her half eaten meal, to which he responded with a warning growl.

"Anyway, tell Maleficent that I am not a messenger boy!"

"Will do." Xemnas responded. "You'll find your favourite dinner in the oven." He added.

Repliku nodded and left.

Meanwhile, Naminé was lying in a tube, fast asleep, her memories of Roxas and Moogle fading away...


	7. Despair

The next morning, Moogle and Roxas were ready to continue the journey, but Roxas felt incomplete.

He had spent the night before crying himself to sleep, and the morning after didn't help with the fact that the Naminé he knew was gone, replaced by a monster.

He reached into his pocket and his fingers closed around the object.

"I should just get rid of it." He whispered to himself.

Upon sensing his despair, Moogle floated down so she was next to him.

"I know you really loved my former friend, but..." But before she could finish, Roxas lost it.

"I can't just let Naminé go! I love her! She was, without a doubt, my reason for living! I would have gone to the depths of hell for her!"

Upon hearing those words, Moogle gently nuzzled him.

"I know. She loved you too."

Roxas looked up. "We have to save her! Return her to her senses!"

"How?" Moogle asked. "She thinks we're the enemy now. We can't just slap her and everything will be fine."

Roxas lowered his head. "I know. And we can't summon anyone anymore."

Moogle frowned. "Well... maybe we could find a book on Ulinda. It could tell us something."

Roxas snapped his fingers. "Great idea! I'm sure the library in the nearby village could help us. Let's go Moogle!"

Moogle touched down, grew and turned to Roxas expectantly.

"Get on my back." She said, "we'll get there faster."

Roxas did as he was told and the Moogle sped off.

As they flew, Roxas thought about Naminé.

"Please be okay." He whispered.


	8. Escape

Xemnas woke up, and stretched.

Today was the big day. Naminé had been rewired to their side, and it was time to destroy Roxas emotionally.

He crawled out of bed, put his shirt on, and threw back a potion.

Turning, he watched as Larxene woke up, got dressed and stretched.

"Today is the day!" She squealed.

Xemnas smirked. "Yes. Today, Roxas is going down. Go wake up the Ulinda."

Larxene nodded and headed to the room where Naminé was kept.

"Rise and freaking shine, ya freak!" She said, flipping on the light.

When the light turned on, Larxene's eyes widened in terror.

There was a huge hole torn in the wall and Naminé had escaped.

"Oh crap!" Larxene gulped. "Xemnas!" She screamed, running out the door.


	9. Unhappy reunion

"Have you found a cure kupo?" Moogle asked, poking her head through the window.

Since moogles weren't aloud in the library, Moogle had to wait outside while Roxas read the book on Ulinda.

Roxas slammed the book shut and turned, his face pale.

"When the Ulinda we're created, every spell, potion and mental trick did nothing! In the end, they had to die!"

Moogle shook her head in disbelief. "We can't kill Naminé! She means so much to us!"

Roxas returned the book and headed outside to Moogle. "I guess we're just going to have to find the cure ourselves." Then he stopped and turned.

A familiar flash of white zipped past them into the forest.

"It can't be!" He whispered, and took off after the flash.

He was lead to the forest and stopped by a stream.

Finally, the flash stopped and leaned over to take a drink.

Roxas's eyes widened.

It was Naminé! She was back to normal!

"Naminé?" He whispered, approaching her.

The girl stopped and turned around.

Something flashed in her eye for a second, but then it vanished.

"Naminé." Roxas repeated, reaching her. "Thank-goodness you're safe."

Hands trembling, he pulled her into his arms.

Naminé stiffened, then returned the hug.

A splitting pain shot through Roxas's body, and he was launched back again.

"Oh dear." Naminé smirked. "Don't you read?"

Roxas watched in horror as Naminé stuck out her tongue.

Her tongue had grown in length and was wrapping itself around her. When she finally pulled her tongue back in, she was back in her Ulinda form.

"I mean, anyone who read about the Ulinda know we can shapeshift, Roxanne."

Roxas's eyes widened. "My name's ROXAS! You know that!" He corrected.

Naminé scoffed. "Fine, ROX-ASS! Enough chit-chat, let's get this battle started!"

Before Roxas could say anything, Naminé had launched herself at him and had pinned him down, scratching at him.

"Naminé! Please stop! It's me!" Roxas screamed.

"No, really?" She sarcastically asked. "I thought you were Princess Diana! Now aren't you going to fight back?"

Roxas gulped.

He knew technically Naminé wasn't... Naminé, but he couldn't bring himself to harm her.

"No?" Naminé asked. "Fine then, I'll finish you off!"

Cupping his face, she jerked his head so they we're making eye contact. Instantly, every sad memory came back to Roxas: his parents abandoning him, Xion's death, and now losing Naminé. As each memory filled his heart, he began to feel short of breath as tears clouded his eyes.

"Oh, cry me a river!" Naminé smirked.

Roxas couldn't breathe! He tried to push Naminé off, but it was no use.

"Naminé... Please..." He began.

Naminé cackled, then screamed as Moogle butted her off him.

Picking herself up, she turned to the pair.

"Ganging up on me, eh?" She asked, her eyes narrowed.

Roxas opened his mouth to speak, but Naminé shot him a warning look.

"Save it! I'm going to make myself stronger, and when I do, you'll be sorry... ROX-ASS!"

With that she turned back into her original form and took off, the grass decaying under her feet.

"Roxas..." Moogle began.

Roxas clenched his fists as he watched her run off.


	10. Once a Ulinda

"How could you lose her?" Xemnas screamed.

Larxene shrugged, tossing her knife at the wall. "The Ulinda wasn't my responsibility. If you wanted her to be monitored, that's all you!"

"Never mind that!" Xemnas hissed. "We have to get her back. If Roxas finds a way to cure her, we're in trouble!"

Larxene laughed hysterically. "Oh Xemmie." She giggled. "Don't you know? Once a Ulinda, always a Ulinda."


	11. Naminé feeds

Naminé raced through the fields, spreading death and destruction with every step.

She didn't understand why, but this Roxas character was getting under her skin, well, that and a lot of gunk from the atmosphere, Naminé made a mental note to stitch up the loose flaps of skin. However, when she was near Roxas, she felt something in her burn and she didn't understand why.

Shaking her head, she glided to the nearest village. It wasn't that far away, so she touched down, and looked around.

People were everywhere, heading through the streets, talking to each other, going in and out of houses, but she realized she could feel their negative emotions, and that made her feel weak with hunger.

Gathering her strength, she turned back into her human form.

"If I don't find some food," she began, "I could die!"

Looking around, she suddenly picked up on some very strong emotions.

Mouth watering, she followed them to a man about fifteen years her senior wearing a fancy suit.

Sticking her tongue out, Naminé licked her lips. The emotions coming off this man were delicious.

Gulping, she concocted a plan and began to approach him, looking worried.

"E...excuse me, sir?" She asked.

The man turned and looked at her, his eyes filled with lust and hunger.

"What can I do for you?" He asked.

Naminé looked around. "I appear to have lost my way. Do you know where I can find an inn or a tavern? I'm tired and need a drink."

The man had that look flash across his eyes, before smiling.

"Of course, little one. Come with me."

He took her by the hand and lead her down a path.

Naminé felt dizzy with hunger, in a combination with the intoxicating aroma wafting from him.

When they reached an inn, Naminé grinned.

"Oh, thank-you, sir!" She said. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

The man smirked, "there is one thing you can do for me." He began. "You see, I do favours for favours, you understand?"

Naminé nodded. "What favour would you like?" She asked.

The man took her hand and lead her into an alley.

When they got in, he reached over and gently brushed her hips. Naminé smirked, and gently brushed her lips against his. The two of them exchanged tiny kisses. After she figured she lured him enough, she moved from his lips, to his cheek and down to his neck. Kissing and licking his throbbing pulse, she pulled away as the man pulled down the top of her dress. Going back to kissing him, she suddenly chomped down hard on his neck.

Her teeth released a venom through his body, weakening him and amplifying his negative emotions even more.

"Ow!" The man screamed. "What the hell?"

Suddenly, his eyes widened as the venom took effect.

While he doubled over, Naminé put her shirt on and turned back into a Ulinda. Wrapping her tongue around the man, she held him up so they we're making eye contact. Once their eyes met, she began to feel the negative emotions enter her eyes, feeding her. The man's eyes widened as tears began to fill them. Once Naminé began to feel full, she realized the man still had a bit of life left. Smirking, she waited until green tears began to spill from the man. Letting him go, she turned back to normal, watching as the green tears ate away at his skin.

When the man collapsed, the green tears mangling his body, Naminé kicked him in the side.

When the man didn't respond, Naminé knew he was dead.

Pushing his body underneath a dumpster, she turned and left, looking for her next meal.


	12. Remembering

"Oh, cheer up, Roxas. We'll find her soon." Moogle's words of comfort weren't much help to Roxas, he tried to reach out to her using their connection, but in response, he felt a lot of darkness, and a bit of pleasure.

Squeezing his eyes in pain, he pulled the object out of his pocket and tossed it into a nearby lake.

"Roxas!" Moogle yelped. "Why would you do that?"

Roxas shrugged. "She clearly doesn't care for me anymore. I don't want to torture myself."

Moogle narrowed her eyes and before Roxas knew what was happening, got a paw in the face.

"Oww!" He yelped. "What the hell, man?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "That was a wake up call! You say you're in love with her, but when she gets her memories altered, you abandon her! That is not romance!"

Roxas bit his lip. "Well, what am I to do then?" He asked.

Moogle shrugged. "Whatever you CAN do until Moogle is back with us! Don't give up!"

Roxas turned and nodded.

Clearing his mind, he closed his eyes and focused on Naminé. A mental thread appeared, connecting their minds.

"Naminé?" He began. It took a while, but a sharp "what do you want?" Was sent back.

"Listen, I know you probably don't like me, but..."

"You're right! I don't like you! Why do you keep bothering me?"

"Because! Don't you remember anything from before you were a Ulinda?"

"I remember weakness... Loneliness... And a boy... A boy who made me feel different..."

Roxas's eyes widened. Naminé remembered him! She obviously wasn't making the connection, but she was able to remember what they shared!

"This boy... He..." Suddenly, a loud gasping sound was heard.

"Naminé?" Roxas began.

The gasping was replaced with raspy panting and a grunt.

"Naminé? Are you okay?"

Suddenly, the connection went dead.

"Naminé's starting to remember!" Roxas began, turning to Moogle, his eyes wide. "She cut me off, but she's starting to remember!"

Moogle smiled. "Great! Maybe if she can remember everything, she'll be restored!"

Roxas nodded. "Let's go find her!" He screamed, running off


	13. What did you do?

"Dammit!" Naminé screamed, doubled over.

The black mist was fading, and her once see through, peeling skin was turning opaque and peach, and had a nice smooth feeling to it.

Freaking out, she stuck out her tongue and began to lick her bottom half.

To her dismay, nothing changed.

"This isn't good!" She yelped.

A warm tingly feeling was spreading through her legs, and it felt very different in contrast to the cool, breezy feeling coursing through the rest of her body.

"What did you do to me?" She screeched.

Running off to find the one named Roxas, she screamed "What did you do to me?"


	14. Collect, stack, lick and whip

"Repliku!" Xemnas yelled.

His faithful weapon came over.

"Yes master?" He asked.

Xemnas crossed his arms. "That idiot, Larxene let the Ulinda escape. We need to retrieve her! Now!"

Repliku nodded. "Yes sir!"

At that point, Larxene jumped down next to him.

"Xemnas!" She squealed. "We're in luck! If we can recapture Naminé before the sun sets tonight, and Roxas can't restore her to her memories, she'll be a Ulinda forever!"

Repliku turned and growled a low, throaty warning.

Xemnas smirked. "Good, Larxene. Now you stay here while a Repliku and I go retrieve her!"

Larxene pouted. "But Xemnas!"

"No buts! It's punishment for letting her go!"

With that, he turned and walked off.

Repliku smirked. "Can't win them all." He said. "Go get a lobotomy or something."

Larxene narrowed her eyes at him, pulled out a knife and began licking it.

"I will murder you in your sleep with this knife!" She promised.

Repliku rolled his eyes. "I would stab you," he began, "but I think you would like that too much."

Larxene narrowed her eyes. "I'm a sadist you stupid half-n-half!"

Repliku growled at Larxene again, but she pulled out her knife and began twirling it.

"Collect it..."

She pulled out a matching blade.

"Stack it..."

She stacked her two blades.

"Lick it..."

She ran the blades down her tongue, leaving two tiny trails of blood.

"WHIP IT!"

She pulled her hand back, ready to throw the knives, when Xemnas arrived.

"Come on Repliku, let's go." He said.

Repliku subtly flipped off Larxene before following his master outside.


	15. Sharing emotions

"Naminé!" Roxas called, looking around for the familiar flash of white he had gotten to know and love.

"Naminé! Where are you?"

"I guess she's not here either." Moogle said, floating down next to Roxas.

"I have to find her!" Roxas began, heading down a path.

"Naminé!" He cried again.

"What do you want?" A familiar voice began.

Turning in surprise, Roxas saw Naminé strutting over to him.

Roxas's eyes widened.

Naminé's top half was still Ulinda, but her legs had returned to normal.

"Yeah, my legs are freaky. Stop staring."

Roxas gulped, and nodded.

Naminé rolled her eyes. "Okay, loser. What do you want?"

Roxas closed his eyes. "You remembered me." He began, pained.

"What are you talking about? I don't remember you!"

Roxas smiled sweetly at her.

"I think you do. You remembered our shared time." He began walking over to her, gently taking her hand. "I think you remember me, but you're too scared to admit it."

Naminé's eyes widened as Roxas closed his and gently pressed his lips against hers.

Pulling away, he watched carefully for any sign of the old Naminé.

He never noticed a change, but, to his delight, Naminé turned herself back into a full human and smashed her lips against his.

"I don't remember you." She began, kissing him again, "but I do remember feeling the same way around a guy. I don't remember anything about him, but maybe... Just maybe... he's you."

Roxas tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, and kissed her again. When they pulled apart, Naminé was flushed and panting.

Something, a spark of realization, was in her eyes.

Roxas bent down and scooped her up bridal style.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

Roxas kissed her again. "You're driving me crazy. Before you turned into a Ulinda, we would do this all the time. We would show each other our love for each other."

"Our love?" Naminé asked.

Roxas nodded and readjusted his arms.

"Yeah. Our love for each other."

Naminé blinked, her eyes enchanting him again.

"Did we do that?" She asked, her eyes widening.

Roxas nodded. "Yeah."

Naminé bit her lip. "Do you think... Maybe... You could show me?"

Roxas nodded, and kissed her gently. "I thought you would never ask."

Holding her closely, he carried her into a forest. He lead her to a soft patch of grass, lined with lilies and violets and gently climbed on top of her.

Kissing her once again, he gently laid her down in the grass.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered.

Naminé turned a deep shade of red and turned away.

"Don't do that." Roxas said.

Naminé gulped and looked back at him.

Wrapping his arms around her, she lifted her arms as Roxas pulled off her dress.

Naminé's face went a deeper red.

"I'm sorry..." She began.

"For what?" Roxas asked, nervous.

Naminé sat up and turned away. "It's just that... Ever since I became a Ulinda, I had to find a way of power..."

Roxas's eyes widened.

"I had to sexually lure men in order to get my something to eat... A lot of them saw my bare breasts."

Roxas's jaw dropped.

"Did you..." He began.

Naminé shook her head. "No. I didn't have sex with anyone. I did what I had to do to survive. I'm so sorry..."

Before she could get up and run, Roxas grabbed her hand.

"Don't go!"

"But I'm filthy!"

"That's not possible." He whispered.

He pulled her close to him and kissed her neck.

Naminé's eyes widened as tears began to well up.

"I'm... Crying." She whispered. "Ulinda aren't supposed to cry. It kills them!"

Roxas gently wiped them away.

"You're a half Ulinda now." He said.

Naminé nodded and, cautiously pulled off his shirt.

With them both shirtless, she gently ran her fingers down his chest, tracing all his scars, and finishing each trace with a gentle kiss.

Roxas closed his eyes, leaning into her touch.

Hooking his hands into her panties, he gently pulled them off, kissing her over and over.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered again.

Naminé's face flushed again, as she gently removed his pants.

Kissing her passionately, he gently intwined his fingers with hers.

"Are you sure about this?" Naminé asked again. "I'm tainted!"

Roxas shook his head.

"No. I love you so much. You're not tainted to me" He whispered.

And then they were together, sharing their emotions.


	16. Chapter 16 (cause my imagination sucks)

"Any sign of it?" Xemnas asked, looking around.

Repliku shook his head.

"Pardon my input, but did you really think that idiot Larxene could handle it?" He asked.

Xemmas shrugged.

"Larxene has her uses." Was all he said.

"Really?" Repliku began. "All she seems to be useful for is if you want a good fu-"

"Repliku!" Xemnas interrupted.

"My relationship with Larxene is my own business. Let's drop the subject."

Reliku nodded, narrowing his eyes, his hatred for Larxene making him shake.

"Enough chitchat! We have to find her by tonight! If Roxas restores any of her memories, we're screwed!"

The two of them took off, hunting for their target.


	17. Final battle

"Wow!" Was all Roxas thought, collapsing on the grass next to Flynna.

It was like their first time all over again!

Naminé was shy, and a little unsure, but she still clung to him like a koala to a tree, whimpering and screaming in pleasure.

What Roxas found really odd was that halfway through the sex, her body began to glow an odd gold colour.

Frowning in confusion at the memory, he turned to Naminé.

She was in her human form, asleep on the grass, hugging her dress like it was a teddy bear.

Gently brushing her hair out of her face, he kissed her bare shoulder, causing her to growl cutely in her sleep. Smiling at that, he got up and got redressed.

After putting his hat back on, he turned back to Naminé.

She was just waking up, and stretching.

Rubbing her eyes, she suddenly said "I remember."

"Pardon?"

"I remember everything! Before I became a Ulinda!"

Roxas paused and crouched in front of her.

"You remember everything?" He asked, hands trembling.

Naminé nodded, and grabbed her shirt.

"Yeah." She began, putting it on. "While we were having sex, something inside me was, starting to form, like a pod. As time went on, the pod burst and it brought back all my memories... Where are my panties? Oh! Thanks Roxas! Anyway, as I got my memories back, I no longer felt so... Cold inside."

Suddenly, her eyes widened.

"Roxas!" She began. "I think I stopped being a Ulinda!"

"Are you certain?" Roxas asked.

Naminé paused and stuck out her tongue. Instead of it being long and snake like, it was normal.

"Naminé!" Roxas began.

Hands trembling, he pulled her towards him and held her tight.

The two of them remained like that for a while.

Finally, they looked up and gently kissed each other.

"Aww! How cute!" A new voice chimed in. "A moment while I barf."

Turning in surprise, they saw Xemnas and Repliku standing a good few feet away.

"Looks like we lost the Ulinda, Repliku." Xemnas began, heading over to them. "What a pity. If the Ulinda would STAY a Ulinda, then neither of you would have had to die so soon. But since Naminé is a nobody again, Repliku! Go for it!"

Repliku charged at Naminé, eyes glowing.

Naminé sidestepped with ease and let her hands glow again.

This time, she pulled out someone new.

A man.

"Hey!" He began. "Me and my friends, Aqua and Ventus, were about to end a war."

Naminé gulped. "I'm very sorry, Sir." She began, "but I need your help!"

The man turned and observed everyone. "I guess I can help with these guys." He said. "My name is Terra by the way." He added. "You'll do well to remember that."

Pulling out a keyblade, he went running.

Immediately, a keyblade materialized in Naminé's hand, and she charged at Repliku.

Meanwhile, Roxas and Xemnas we're evenly matched.

"Do you really still love this girl?" Xemnas heckled. "After ALL those things she did to you!"

Roxas paused and began pondering, when suddenly, he blocked an intercepting attack.

"Yes! I do love her!" He replied.

Slashing at Xemnas, he parried an attack and lunged forwards.

"If you so much as BREATHE on Naminé again, I will end you!" He threatened.

"Is that a promise?" Xemnas asked.

Roxas nodded, and swiped at his feet.

Xemnas jumped back and smirked.

"I see." He said. "Fine. You win this round, but just remember, your precious little Naminé still has bloodied hands."

Then he turned to Repliku, who had pinned Naminé down and was trying to stab her with his blade her, all the while, Naminé was writhing and screaming in terror.

"Repliku." Xemnas began. "You had your fun. Let's go now."

Repliku made a face, and made one more attempt at stabbing Naminé before getting off of her and leaving.

Roxas went over to Naminé and held her tightly until she stopped trembling in fear.


	18. Roxas's question pt 2

A few weeks passed since the incident.

While Naminé still had immense guilt from the cheating, the murder, and for calling Roxas 'Rox-Ass', she was slowly getting over it.

Eventually, the two of them had moved on to the next town.

Roxas was a little more cautious with Naminé fighting, but not too cautious to drive her off again.

One day Moogle came over to Roxas.

"Hey Buddy, Kupo!" She began.

He paused and turned.

"Can I talk to you alone?" She asked.

Roxas shrugged and went over to her.

"What's up Moogle?" He asked.

Instead of saying something, Moogle placed something in his hand and closed his fingers over it.

"Now's your chance." She whispered, and flew off.

Roxas opened his hand to find the object he discarded earlier!

Eyes wide, he pocketed it and gulped before heading over to Naminé.

"Welcome back!" She smiled.

She had found a map and was reading it.

"Hey Roxas..." She began, "if we go left, there's a place called the land of dragons, and on the right is a village that is being terrorized. Where should we go?"

Roxas quietly laughed at Naminé's enthusiasm before pulling himself together.

"Naminé..." He began.

She put down the map and turned to him.

He pulled the object out of his pocket.

"I love you with all my heart." He said, "and it took the last few weeks to really realize this! Therefor, before we go any further on out journey, I have to know!"

Clearing his throat, he got down on one knee and pulled out a ring. It was crafted out of silver with their names engraved on it and lined with red garnet and aquamarine stones.

"Naminé Sketchyt? When our journey is over, will you marry me?"

Tears welled up in Naminé's eyes as she nodded.

"Yes!" She said. "Oh my gosh! Yes! I will!"

Roxas smiled, his eyes we're shielded with unshed tears.

Sliding the ring on her finger, he got up and kissed his new fiancée passionately.

When they broke apart, a light blush dusting both their cheeks, Roxas took her hand.

"Land of dragons, you say?" He asked.

Naminé nodded. "It's quite tough."

"I think we can take it." Roxas smirked.

Naminé giggled and took his hand.

"Well what are we waiting for?" She asked as the two took off towards the cave.

sorry my story is kinda shitty. As a note, I am still on hiatus, therefor this is my parting gift for you


End file.
